Siempre seran dos
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Cuando nos hablan de nuestra madre recordamos la frase "madre solo hay una", pero en muchos casos no solo hay una y ese es el caso de la pequena mal


Siempre serán dos

Mañana seria el día de las madres y casi todos en metal bey city estaban preparando las sorpresas que le iban a dar a aquella mujer que les dio la vida, pero todos sabemos que siempre puede haber excepciones, en este caso era mal quien estaba algo deprimida mientras comía

"mal, ¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto zero a la niña que consideraba como una hermanita

"nada, solo estaba algo pensativa"- dijo la pequeña con esa sonrisa adorable de siempre

"bueno, oye mal ¿madoka termino con ifraid? Es que me voy a ir por uno o tal vez dos días"- dijo zero

"es verdad, lo había olvidado mi maestra me dijo que te lo trajera por cierto ¿porque te vas a ir?"- pregunto mientras le daba su bey

"porque quiero sorprender a mi mamá llegando mañana temprano, además mis hermanos y yo siempre hacemos algo asi como una competencia de quien le da el mejor regalo y siendo el menor tengo que ganarles"- dijo zero orgulloso de si mismo

"bien, pero te extrañaré"- dijo mal algo mas deprimida

"y cuando vuelvas te tocara entrenamiento doble"- dijo benkei dándole a zero su hamburguesa

"bueno, por cierto mal ¿también iras a visitar a tu madre? Es que te veo todo el tiempo en el taller que empecé a creer que tu familia vive lejos"- dijo zero a la niña quien solo bajo la cabeza

"pues… veras es que…."- quería decir ella pero se le hizo mas difícil

"la madre de mal murió cuando ella tenia 4 años, madoka era amiga de su madre así se hizo cargo de ella desde entonces"- contesto benkei a zero haciendo que este se sintiera culpable de preguntarle algo tan personal

"lo siento, no debí preguntarte algo tan doloroso"-se disculpo el chico

"no importa zero, la verdad es que si voy a visitarla porque cada año la maestra madoka y yo vamos a dejarle flores a mi mamá el dia de las madres"- dijo mal sonriendo

"esta bien pero… un momento ¿Qué hora es?"- pregunto zero

"las ocho de la noche ¿Por qué?"- pregunto benkei

"¡¿las ocho?!, ¡mierda llegare tarde! ¡me debo ir o perderé el tren adiós y cuídense!"- grito zero corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

Ellos se quedaron viendo como el corría tan rápido que casi se hizo humo, esperando a que volviera por su maleta, lo que hizo como a los 5 minutos. Después de un rato mal se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y se despidió de benkei para volver al taller.

Cuando regreso encontró a madoka hablando con alguien, viéndolo bien era alguien que ella había visto solo en algunas ocasiones era nada mas y nada menos que ginga hagane el mejor amigo de su maestra madoka

"hola mal, que bueno que ya volviste"- dijo madoka al ver a su alumna

"hola maestra, y hola señor ginga"-saludo al chico de cabellos rojos

"hola, hace mucho que no te veía haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que vine"- dijo ginga haciendo que la niña se sonrojara

Los tres se quedaron hablando hasta que les dio hambre y madoka fue a hacer algo de cenar, mientras que ellos dos se quedaron hablando hasta que algo cruzo por la mente de mal

"disculpe señor ginga ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"-pregunto la niña con algo de pena

"si claro que puedes"- respondió el con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué vino a visitar a mi maestra?, lo que pasa es que usualmente esta viajando y de la nada vino a visitarla"- dijo mal algo curiosa

"bueno, pues es que ya sabes que mañana es el dia de las madres ¿no?, la verdad es que tuve la necesidad de venir a ver a alguien que por mucho tiempo considere una segunda madre"- dijo ginga rascándose la cabeza

"¿una segunda madre?"- pregunto sin comprender muy bien lo que el se refería

"si, cuando era niño perdí a mi madre creo que fue como a los cuatro años de edad, siempre estuve con mi padre aunque tiempo después se podría decir que lo perdí por un tiempo y estuve solo pero cuando conocí a madoka sentí que tenia a alguien que se preocupaba por mi y me cuidaba incluso cuando estaba enfermo, gracias a ella sentí que nunca perdí a mi madre a decir verdad madoka me recordaba mucho a ella"- dijo ginga algo pensativo

"¿enserio?"-pregunto mal comprendiendo a la perfección

"si, tenia los mismos ojos azules y la misma hermosa sonrisa antes pensaba que nadie podía ser tan hermosa y amable como mi madre pero madoka se parecía tanto a ella que no pude evitar darme cuenta, te confesare un secreto, siempre estuve muy enamorado de madoka y aun lo estoy"- dijo ginga algo sonrojado

"no ¿enserio?"- dijo mal sarcásticamente ya que era algo muy obvio para ella

"jeje si creo que es obvio, cada vez que me sentía triste o atormentado ella siempre me hacia sentir mejor pero cuando estuve lejos de madoka no había nadie que me hiciera sentir feliz después de haber sufrido, asi que para mi lo mejor era pensar en mi madre eso siempre me hacia sentir mejor, pero ya no podía"- dijo ginga sonriendo

"¿no podía?"- pregunto la pequeña algo curiosa

"no, porque cuando intentaba acordarme de mi madre era madoka quien venia a mi mente, me dio tanto cariño que pensé que solo me lo podía dar mi mamá pero me di cuenta de que no era asi"- dijo ginga suspirando

"comprendo bien lo que se siente, casi no me acuerdo de mi mamá pero la maestra madoka me cuenta tanto de ella que mantiene vivo su recuerdo pero también siento que madoka es casi como una mamá para mi"- dijo mal sonriendo

"eso significa que tienes dos madres"- le dijo ginga a la pequeña

"¿dos?"- pregunto sorprendida

"si, una que te cuida desde el cielo y otra que te cuida aquí abajo"- dijo ginga acariciándole la cabeza a mal

"si, creo que si"- dijo mal sonriendo mas

"una cosa mas, oye ¿me harías el favor de no decirle a zero que vine a este lugar?"-pidió ginga a la niña

"lo hare cuando me diga cuando se le declarara a la maestra madoka"- dijo la niña haciendo que este se sonrojara

"jeje, buen punto"- dijo ginga completamente rojo

Un rato después los tres cenaron y cuando ginga se fue a dormir en el sofá del sótano (jeje lo siento pero no pude evitar poner eso) madoka fue a darle las buenas noches a mal

"buenas noches, recuerda que mañana tenemos un día muy largo y debemos despertarnos temprano si queremos ir a ver a kobato y dejarle sus flores"- dijo madoka con una sonrisa

"bien p-pero es que maestra…."- quería decir mal pero de repente se sonrojo

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes pesadillas otra vez?"-pregunto madoka algo confundida

"n-no, lo que pasa es que si ¿podría contarme algo de mi mamá?"- pregunto la pequeña algo nerviosa a lo que madoka le sonrió tiernamente

"claro, a ver ¿por donde empiezo? Ya se, hace años cuando yo era joven una amiga de mi padre venia muy seguido al taller para hablar del trabajo, su nombre era kobato ella era tu madre, kobato era una persona genial para mi, siempre me aconsejaba y me acompañaba cuando mi padre se iba de viaje."- dijo madoka recordando con una sonrisa

"Era como una hermana mayor para mí ya que casi siempre estuve sola, tiempo después cuando kobato te tuvo nunca la pude ver mas feliz, ella te traía seguido cuando eras bebe para que yo te cuidara mientras ella trabajaba, era muy divertido tenerte aquí y kobato estaba muy aliviada de dejarte con alguien de confianza pero unos años después…"- intento decir pero de repente su sonrisa se esfumo

"el accidente"- dijo la pequeña a lo que la mujer solo asintió

"si, cuando me entere de que ella había muerto en un accidente de auto sentí que me volvía a quedar sola otra vez, sin embargo nunca llore por eso"- dijo madoka nostálgica

"¿Por qué no? Esta bien llorar cuando pierdes a alguien que quieres mucho"-dijo la niña

"tal vez pero yo nunca llore porque tenia que cuidarte, me dijeron que kobato dejo en su testamento que si algo le pasaba yo me haría cargo de ti, al principio dude un poco pero la verdad es que eras tan pequeña que me recordaste a mi cuando perdí a mi madre además ya me había encariñado mucho contigo, eras como mi hermanita. Al poco tiempo acepte hacerme cargo de ti y conforme fuiste creciendo te interesaste en la mecánica de los beys y empecé a ser tu maestra, mis amigos me ayudaron a cuidarte muchas veces ya que siendo tan joven me era algo difícil de cuidar de una niña, ellos te adoraron en el momento en que te conocieron tsubassa y benkei me apoyaron muchas veces también hikaru e incluso llegaste a llamar nee-chan a kenta y a yu en varias ocasiones que te cuidaban."- dijo madoka con una pequeña risa

"¿Por qué mi mamá me dejo contigo siendo usted tan joven?"- pregunto algo dudosa

"porque pensó que haría algo que de verdad espero haber cumplido"- dijo madoka

"¿y que es?"- pregunto ella curiosa

"criarte como lo habría hecho ella, mal la verdad no se si te crie como kobato hubiese querido o como lo habría echo ella pero te puedo asegurar una cosa"- dijo madoka

"¿Cuál?"- pregunto la peli rosa

"que tu madre te amo hasta su ultimo aliento y se que todavía te ama y que te protegerá siempre igual que yo"- dijo madoka dándole un beso en la frente a la niña "buenas noches"- dijo apagando la luz

"buenas noches"- dijo mal al momento de que madoka cerro la puerta

Mal no podía dormir, se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo ginga y en lo que le conto madoka hasta que vino un recuerdo a su mente

**Flashback**

Una adolescente y una niña de cuatro años estaban frente a una tumba

"¿ya no veré a mi mami?"- le pregunto la niña a la adolescente quien solo opto por apretar mas fuerte su mano

**Fin del flashback**

Al dia siguiente mal y madoka fueron a dejarle las flores a la tumba madre de mal y antes de irse mal se tomo un tiempo para hablar con su madre

"hola mamá, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ahora tengo muchos mas amigos se llaman zero, shinobu, ren, kaito y eito"- dijo sonrojándose un poco con el ultimo "también quiero que sepas que la maestra madoka cumplió muy bien con su promesa y sabes creo que después de pensarlo tengo dos mamás, tu que estas ahí cuidándome desde el cielo y madoka quien te esta haciendo el favor de cuidarme aquí abajo, te extraño mucho mami aunque casi no me acuerdo de ti pero la verdad mi maestra me cuenta tanto de ti que parece que nunca te fuiste, me debo ir pero descuida mamá vendré pronto a verte, adios"- dijo la pequeña mal yéndose

Cuando mal se fue con madoka se pudo observar la silueta de una mujer de cabello rosa muy largo, ojos violetas y de vestido blanco observándolas a ambas con una hermosa sonrisa.

Fin


End file.
